New York, New York
by Darkling Rose
Summary: The Titans take a vacation to New York. Tempers flair, hearts break... And i suck at summaries! Read, it's pretty good.


**This is something that just popped into my head and I knew I had to at least start to write it. Hope you like!**

**I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Italics _thoughts_**

* * *

"Come on Raven, lighten up." Robin said, catching a glance at Raven's unhappy face. "I thought the whole team would like a trip to New York." _More like I thought you would like a trip to New York. _

"Yeah well you thought wrong." Raven replied. _Stupid bird brain._

Robin gave up and surveyed his friends. Cyborg was snoring loudly in the row over, Beast Boy playing a video game, (of course), and Starfire staring out the window, marveling at how such a big metal contraption (a big passenger airplane) could fly so smoothly through the air.

As Robin looked around at the rest of the people he had second thoughts about traveling with the pedestrians. Everyone was staring. _Gosh, what is with people theses days? I mean we're not even in uniform or anything. Well, Raven's still wearing her cloak but… whatever. They still shouldn't stare. _

A girl nearby giggled with a group of her friends as Robins gaze met hers. Robin scowled, Raven smirked.

"What's so funny Raven?" said Robin, turning back to her in time to catch her little smile.

"Oh," she said blankly, "just people. People in general really."

"Really?" Robin inquired. "Why?"

"Well, what makes us so different from them? I mean, don't give me that look Robin, yes we are different but why does that make us special? Every person in the whole world is different in some way. So why look at us funny? It just never made sense to me, that's all." She concluded, looking away and glaring at the person in front of her who had turned to stare.

Robin nodded, he hadn't expected such a little rant from Raven of all people. But he agreed; it was true, behind the whole martial arts master, alien, half robot, demon, and animal changing thing they were just regular teens.

The loudspeaker clicked on and an attendants voice floated through the airplane. "We will be arriving in New York within 15 minutes. Please prepare for decent.

Beast Boy turned off his game and nudged Cyborg awake.

"Dudes, I'm so exited, New York!" Beast Boy said, bouncing in his seat.

"Yes well don't get too exited, I'm not sure how long we're going to be able to stay. Titans East have things under control but you never know." Robin said.

Raven gave a big sigh and Starfire looked over.

"Friend Raven what is troubling you?" she asked, concern written all over her face.

"Oh it's nothing Star," said Robin grinning, "she's just a little moody today that's all."

All of the sudden Robin doubled over in pain, his seat belt had just tried to kill him.

I wonder what could have caused that… Raven actually laughed. She had heard that thought.

"Hey !" he said, faking a frown. "No reading thoughts, that's cheating!"

Raven straitened her face out again, with no sign she had smiled, ever. "I give myself the right to read minds Boy Blunder. And it's certainly not cheating. Just an advantage."

Robin signed, this was going to be a LONG week.

* * *

"You have got to be joking." Stated Raven flatly.

"I'm afraid not team, you luggage has indeed been stolen." Replied Robin, sitting glumly down on the floor, against the wall.

"So what are we going to do about it?" said Raven, trying very hard not to break something.

"May I suggest that we go to a mall of shopping?" said Starfire, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I guess we'll have to." said Cyborg, looking at his watch. "The hotel will let us into the room at 3 and its 2 something now so we'll get settled in the hotel first and go from there."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

They walked out to the curb and called over a taxi. Cyborg sat in the front and told the driver their destination while Robin, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy clambered into the back into the back.

Raven was vary unhappy.

"How long till we get there?" she wined, in a very out of character way.

Robin laughed, Raven elbowed him in the gut.

Beast Boy noticed this and said "Dudes, yes this sucks but stop fighting! How 'bout I lighten the mood with a joke?"

"NO!" everyone cried in unison.

Beast Boy sunk down into his seat looking glum, but no one paid any notice.

"Finally, we arrive!" said Raven grumpily. She shoved her way out of the car and stormed into the hotel.

Robin followed, apologizing to all the people who had gotten thrown out of her way.

He sighed, at least he wouldn't have to room with her.

They got to the front desk and the lady there looked up their room, Raven was sitting at the far end of the lobby, glaring at two people who had obviously sat two close to her… 10 feet away.

"I'm sorry sir, but you will have to have three in one room and two in another."

"All right than, Star and Raven will room together." Said Robin, annoyed at the inconvenience but nonetheless unflustered for the most part.

Starfire approached Robin cautiously. "Friend Robin, I really do not wish to share the room of hotel with Friend Raven. For right now she is scarier than a glormburg in the wintertime"

Robin stood perplexed for a second until he had deciphered what Starfire meant. Beast Boy helped. "Rob I think she meant the she, or any of us would NOTwant to room with her right now."

Robin sighed, "Fine, I will."

Cyborg gave a look of fake concern. "Are you sure Robin? Don't you know what your getting yourself into? She's one scary chick."

But all he got in response was. "Shut up."

* * *

**Man, if Robin was upset about sharing a room, think of how Raven will be! Find out what happens next time! **

**Ha ha. Im actually going to Miami to see my cousins so I wont be able to update for at least a week or so. Hope you'll live with out me.**

**Drop me a review and I'll be happy!**


End file.
